


Watchers Have Prophetic Dreams Too

by EternalRedWolfe



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalRedWolfe/pseuds/EternalRedWolfe
Summary: Short Fic.Giles finds himself in a very different world to his own.





	Watchers Have Prophetic Dreams Too

Giles whistled, backing into the library, his hands full with thermos, books, his daily newspaper. He rarely whistled, but today felt like it was going to be a good day. The skies had opened up as he drove to work, unleashing a hail shower, which stopped, luckily, just as he pulled into his usual parking space, and held off long enough for him to get into the school. As he walked through the halls to his domain, he had seen Buffy yelling at Snyder, Willow slyly giving Cordelia a taste of her own medicine, and Xander was nowhere to be seen so far. He and Jenny had even made plans for that day. He was very close to throwing a skip into his walk. It was a good day. And it wasn't even 8.00. 

He dropped his load into his office and went back out to the main section, recalling the detail from the previous night's patrol that he wanted to look up He went up the stairs and straight for the shelves where he knew where the book he wanted to consult was kept.

But the large ancient tome was replaced with a thin, sleek rectangle object. He pressed the two buttons he could find until, finally, a screen lit up revealing the title page of the book he was looking for. He took a few steps backwards and took in the surrounding shelves, each and every one filled with the same sleek devices. He hurried back to the main area of the library and gasped: on the study tables were sleek machines that Giles guessed were part of some new fangled.... computing....... thing. He ran down the stairs, over to the book cage and heaved a sigh of relief: all of his beautiful weapons were untouched. 

The library door opened and closed and Giles turned and poked his head out of the book cage as Buffy, Willow and a scowling Cordelia walked in.

"Giles, what's wrong?" Buffy asked, readying herself for a fight.

"The books. They're gone."

Willow glanced up at the platform that housed the shelves. "No they're not. They're on the shelves."

"Giles - " Buffy took a step towards him. " - are you ok?"

"Are you high?" Three sets of eyes turned to glare at Cordelia who was sitting at a computer. She simply shrugged and switched on the computer. 

"Willow." He walked over to the redhead. "Where are my books?"

"The hardcopies? At your house, I think..."

"Giles, chill. What did you find out about this new big bad?" The bell rang before he could answer. "Ok, listen, just text me the deets when you get something."

"T-t-t-text?" Pure horror was encapsulated on his face. "What's texting?" But the girls were already out the door, leaving Giles in his old sanctuary, in a world that was unknown to him. 

The bell rang again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The alarm clock rang shrilly. 

Giles sat up in bed, his arm reaching to his bedside table, his fingers grazing the spine of the book he was reading the night before. 

He sat up in bed, and laughed: the thought of computers replacing books.


End file.
